


Southern Children Sleepover

by Tamix13



Category: Allen Mack Myers and Moore
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamix13/pseuds/Tamix13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepover of hyper, snuggly, southern babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Southern Children Sleepover

They were somewhere in Nebraska, stopped for the night at a tiny little hotel before they finished their drive to the venue. It was currently around 3:30 AM and Zach, Justin and Zack had yet to sleep at all.

They were all sat in a circle with their guitars, just trying to stay awake as long as possible and jamming some potential new songs to play at their upcoming shows. They’d all been up pretty late the night before and then hadn’t really slept at all, running on gas station coffee and energy drinks. So now they were too wound up to sleep, all giggly and probably way too loud. Zach leaned his head on Justin’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose against it.

“God, I feel drunk,” he mumbled. “I could sleep right here though.”

“Nope, no sleeping.” Justin nudged Zach with his shoulder, dislodging the blond’s head. “We have to get up early tomorrow and if we go to sleep now, we’ll feel even worse in the morning, you know that.” Zach groaned and sat up reluctantly. When he did so, Zack leaned over and kissed his cheek, making the blond blush.

“Hey, what the hell?” Zack grinned impishly at him, plopping his hat on the blond’s head. 

“Every time you start to fall asleep, one of us is going to kiss you.” Zach grumbled, rubbing his cheek childishly. 

“Fine, I’ll do the same.” With that statement, Zach leaned over and planted a sound kiss on Justin’s cheek.

“I wasn’t even falling asleep Myers, what the hell?” Justin protested.

“I know, I just wanted to kiss you,” Zach said simply, grinning when Justin blushed a little. Zack started crooning some corny love song and Zach reached over to smack at his arm, yelping when Justin pulled him back against him with an arm around his waist.

“Don’t hit Mack, that’s not nice.” Justin kissed the top of Zach’s head and then leaned over to kiss Zack. 

“But-!”

“Hey, you were the one being sappy, I was just trying to help you,” Zack said with a smug grin when Justin kissed him again and Zach pouted. 

“Kiss me tooooo,” he whined, tugging at Justin’s T-shirt, then squeaked when both Justin and Zack decided to attack him with kisses. Justin then sat up, laughing when the other two decided to stay on the floor in a tangled heap.

“Are you guys comfy down there?” 

“Mmmmhmmm,” Zach murmured, burying his nose against Zack’s neck happily. “Warm…” He took his guitar off to better snuggle against Zack, wrapping his arms around the long haired guitarist’s waist. Zack did the same, snuggling closer against the blond. 

“You guys better not fall asleep; you’re getting awfully comfy over there,” Justin warned, leaning over to check his phone. Sure enough, when he looked down again, Zach and Zack were sound asleep in a little tangled heap, all snuggled together on the floor. Justin sighed fondly, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re going to suffer in the morning…” He murmured, but didn’t wake them, instead swinging his guitar back into his lap and picking out a soft lullaby on it. “But sleep well darlings.”


End file.
